


The Beauty of The Tragic

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, FitzSimmons Seychelles Holiday, Fluff, Honeymoon, Kid Fic, Parents Fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: The day after their wedding, Fitz and Jemma take off for their honeymoon with their nine month old daughter, who is experiencing her first flight. Jemma just hopes that everything goes to plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I wrote [There's Something Beautiful and Tragic in The Fallout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191056) and decided to write this as a mini sequel to it. You don't have to read the original to understand what happens in this, though there is one minor reference to it. Thanks for checking this out. Hope you enjoyt

It was an early start for the new couple and their nine month old, a five o’clock start. Not that Jemma minded. She was use to waking up at that time, having done it most of her life, less since her and Fitz had moved to Perthshire but ever since the birth of Peggy, who had taken after her mother, early mornings had reappeared.

Fitz, however was not someone who was not a massive fan of early mornings, especially in their Academy and Sci-Ops days when Jemma decided that quarter to six was an appropriate time to get up and start studying or working. But now, now he didn’t mind. Not when he had Peggy to wake up to, and Jemma in his life.

Jemma, not just his best friend, not just his girlfriend. Not just his fiancée. But his wife. The woman that he was going to be spending the rest of his life with. They had only been married since the day before but it had been one of the best days of his life. Along with the day Peggy was born, along with the day he had proposed, along with the day Jemma and him had moved forward in their relationship, along with the day they had become friends.

And the day he found out she was going to be okay, over two years ago now, when they thought that she was going to die. But Fitz shook that thought from his mind. It had been over two years ago now, yes Jemma still suffered from after effects, she was still recovering from it, but she was alive, and she was happy, and to Fitz, that’s all that mattered.

“Have you got everything?” Jemma asked, lifting Peggy into her arms, and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Fitz, taking the case and lifting it out of the house and out to the car, locking the door behind him. “Yeah, yeah I do.” He smiled at her, and she returned it, leaning forward and kissing him.

“I’ll fasten Peggy in the car,” Jemma said, moving towards the car and opening the door. She set her bag in, then her daughter in to the carrier seat. Peggy had already fallen asleep again, clutching her stuffed monkey close to her. Her stuffed giraffe was in the bag, no one wanting to leave it behind in case Peggy got upset and missed it. Then she got in herself, leaning back against the seat and staring at Fitz as he got into the driver’s side.

“What?” he asked, looking at her briefly before putting the keys in the ignition.

“This,” Jemma whispered, scared to wake their daughter. “Just everything, it’s perfect.”

“I know,” he agreed.

“No, Fitz, I mean, I never… I never imagined life would go like this for me, after everything… everything that happened.”

He reached over, taking her hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze before bringing it up to his lips and placing a kiss on it. “Hey, it’s okay. You know that right?”

She nodded. Then, “I suppose we should leave, in-case there’s traffic or delays…”

Fitz laughed. “It’s Sunday morning, we’re not going to meet any traffic. And check in isn’t for another three hours. Plenty of time. I know you, always prepared.”

“That I am,” Jemma agreed, closing her eyes, hoping to get some sleep in the car while Peggy was asleep. “That I am.”

***

They made it with plenty of time to spare before both check in and the flight boarding, and once they had been able to get rid of the suitcase, they explored the airport, Peggy now residing on her father’s shoulders, was full of excitement, she had never been far. The furthest she had ever travelled was to Sheffield, to see Jemma’s parents, and now she was flying over halfway around the world.

If Jemma was going to be honest, she was more than a little nervous about the flight. Peggy was a very settled child, more than perfect, but it was her first time flying and the last thing that Jemma wanted was for her daughter to be upset at flying.

Jemma herself, was still nervous at flying, heights still scaring her, but she hoped Peggy wouldn’t pick up on that.

It was Peggy cooing on Fitz’s shoulders that knocked her out of her thoughts. “What?” she asked, her voice soft, and Peggy clapped her hands, looking down at her mum. “What is it?”

Giggles came from her daughter, and with care, Fitz lifted her down, and she wrapped her arms around her father’s neck. “Do you want breakfast?”

Peggy nodded.

“Here,” Jemma said. “Do you want me to feed her, and you go get us something to eat?”

Fitz nodded, “Yeah, will I just meet you here?” he asked, nodding towards the section of seats that were there.

Jemma smiled at her husband (a word that she still hadn’t gotten used to calling Fitz, and she wasn’t sure she ever was going to). “I’ll see you in a moment.”

And with that, he headed off to the small coffee shop that was just around the corner, and Jemma took a seat. She set the back beside her, digging in it for the sandwiches that she had packed for Peggy. She wasn’t quite as creative with her tastes as her father, preferring only banana sandwiches. She, with the help of her mother, managed to eat them before Fitz was back.

“Thank you,” she said as he passed her the cup of tea that she had gotten them, as well as a croissant.

“It’s okay,” he said, sitting beside her, taking Peggy off her as he hadn’t gotten a hot drink. “You ready for this?”

“Of course,” she replied. They had been wanting to go to the Seychelles for a number of months now, but then Jemma had found out that she was pregnant with Peggy so they had to push it back, and just decided to go for their honeymoon.

“Peggy seems excited, it’ll be nice to go to the beach with her.”

Jemma frowned. They had taken Peggy to the beach before, and she couldn’t help but wonder what he was on about. “We’ve taken her to the beach before.”

Fitz laughed. “A stereotypical beach with the sand, and the sea and the sun…”

“Oh Fitz,” she said, shaking her head and laughing. The, “She’s going to love it.”

***

It wasn’t long before they had boarded the flight, and had taken off. Peggy hadn’t been that bad, she had cried, but Jemma had suspected that would happen, that everything would terrify her, but now her and Fitz were curled up on the seat together, both with headphone on and watching films on his tablet. She couldn’t help but take a picture.

“Hey,” Fitz said, removing an earbud and passing it to her. She accepted it with thanks, before curling up even further to her husband, Peggy not even noticing what was happening, too engrossed in the films that she was watching.

He threw the blanket over Jemma as well, and so they spent the rest of the flight like that, curled up together, watching films on the tablet.

***

When they finally landed, and were making their way through the airport in Seychelle, with Fitz was walking through the airport in front of Jemma, dragging the suitcase behind him while Jemma carried Peggy, cooing about just how much of a good girl she had been, and how proud of her she was.

“She really was,” Fitz said, after he had helped them into the taxi that would take them to the hotel they were staying in.

“I told you she would enjoy watching the films with you,” Jemma said, leaning forward in her seat to pick up Peggy’s toy monkey she had dropped on the taxi floor before she started crying. “I don’t think she even noticed me.”

“Nonsense,” Fitz disagreed. “’Course she noticed you. You’re her mum after all.”

“You think so?” Jemma asked, leaning into Fitz.

He wrapped his arm around her, allowing her to adjust herself into a more comfortable position. He placed a kiss on her forehead. “I know so.”

They spent the rest of the taxi ride making idle conversation, speaking about nothing in soft voices. Peggy had fallen asleep again, Monkey cuddles tight to her.

“She must be exhausted,” Fitz settled on, seeing his daughter enjoying a blissful sleep.

“I know the feeling,” Jemma replied, her eyes fluttering shut. “We’ve had a long day.”

He nodded in agreement, a kiss pressed to her forehead. “We have. At least we’ve two weeks to see everything.”

A soft noise of agreement came from Jemma but not much else for she had fallen asleep herself. And seeing no other option, Fitz copied his wife and his daughter.

***

The taxi driver was nice enough to help them with the case once they had reached the hotel, bringing it into reception as he carried Jemma’s bag.

Jemma was carrying a still sleeping Peggy, half asleep herself. She stifled a yawn and gently rocked her daughter back while Fitz got the keys from the front desk.

“Everything okay?” she asked, as he reappeared and took the handle of his suitcase.

He nodded, a massive smile on his face. “Everything’s perfect. Room’s ready for us now.”

She smiled back at him. “Sounds perfect. Do you want to go now, set the case down, and get something to eat and just relax tonight?”

He nodded, taking her hand in his own, and together, hand in hand they made their way to the hotel room.

They had just entered it, Fitz only having closed the door when they heard a noise from Peggy. She was stirring, rising from her nap.

“Hey,” Jemma whispered, stroking a loose wisp of hair out of her daughter’s face. “Hey, you okay sweetie?”

Peggy, rubbed at her face, and yawned.

Jemma pressed a kiss to her daughter’s head.

“Room service?” Fitz asked, lifting a menu, knowing that Jemma wouldn’t want to be taking Peggy to the restaurant like this.

“Please,” she replied, kicking of her shoes, still rocking her daughter back and forth in the attempts to settled her when…

“Mama…”

The newly-weds stared at each other.

“Was that?”

“No, it couldn’t be. We must have misheard.”

Then…

“Dada.”

Tears welled in Jemma’s eyes, knowing what had just happened had really happened. They hadn’t misheard anything. “She did Fitz. She really spoke.”

Peggy herself, looked quite pleased.

“I knew she would soon,” Fitz said, dropping the menu and making his way to the two most important women in his life, and pulling them in for a hug.

His family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out and I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to check out my Instagram, agentsofsuperwholocked. I'm like hip on there sometimes. :)


End file.
